Misa's Meltdown
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: Song-fic, One-shot/Misa-centric, MAJOR SPOILERS INSIDE!/An alternate ending for Misa's death/suicide. Song is MELTDOWN by RIN KAGAMINE and VOCALOID, Lyrics INCLUDED/Read and Review!Request other Vocaloid Songfics if you want!


**VERY LONG A/N: I didn't see a whole bunch of Meltdown fics, so I decided to make one based off of DEATH NOTE! It's mainly about what Misa is thinking before she jumps. But she jumps in a different setting.**

* * *

PAIRINGS:

**Implied MisaXLight, hints of MisaXL, MisaXMatt, MisaXMello (In this she knows Mello and Matt)**

**(Although I do like MisaXL better)**

**SONGFIC ONE-SHOT, DON"T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**This is my first actually no-humor-at-all angst/tragedy fic, so I hope I did good. ^^;**

* * *

**I'm best at oneshots, since I can't stay on one topic for long, which makes writing multi-chapter fics really hard for me…whoever is reading WMAAL (A MelloXSayu fic) RIGHT NOW I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER! But I changed it from Misa jumping from a bridge to Misa jumping in a nuclear reactor, :)**

* * *

**I do not have anything against Misa, I do not actively hate her. I actually LOVE HER SOOOOO MUCH because she's like me when I act like I'm stupid. I actually based my fake front off of her…xD I don't really understand why people hate Misa so much…sure, she's annoying, but everyone's annoying at least ONCE in their life, right? Misa just happens to be more annoying than usual. **

**And Takada. Fuck her until she dies. She just seems so confident in herself and so sure that she's Kira's favorite that it makes me want to puke on her shiny oily bad hygeine hair. And it's funny how neither she nor Misa think that Light is using both of them, they both think that Light is using the other girl and love them. Smart Imagay, he's a good actor.**

**Okayy, enough of me being Misa's lawyer, ON TO THE SONGFIC!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Let's make my disclaimer simple this time…: I do not own Death Note or Meltdown by Rin Kagamine**

* * *

**NOTE:** The _**Bolded and Italicized**_ parts are the song, and the regular font parts is the story.

* * *

_**The town is filled with brilliant light**_

_**The chill of anesthetic ether**_

_**2 AM, and I can't sleep**_

_**Everything is changing so fast**_

Misa was sprawled out on her hotel-room bed. Looking out of her penthouse suite's window, she saw countless blinding bright lights all throughout Tokyo. The gothic lolita digital clock read 2 AM, and Misa still couldn't sleep. It was really amazing how fast everything had changed, from being the 2nd Kira to being all alone, by herself.

_**The lighter's out of oil**_

_**The pit of my stomach is on fire**_

_**If everything is such a lie**_

_**Then it really would be better**_

Her wax candles on the wall were extinguished, where alive flickering candles had once been were now dead wax stumps. Everything in the world was a lie…just like her commercials. "These lip glosses will make your lips plumpy, just like Misa-Misa's!" Those commercials were just using her as a lie to gain popularity…like her beloved Light.

_**I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck**_

_**On an early afternoon, overflowing with light**_

_**I dreamed, with eyes full of tears**_

_**of cinching your narrow throat**_

She had once dreamed every day about wrapping her hands around her own clumsy self and strangling her own skinny neck. All Misa had wanted to do was to please Light. But it was apparent that it wouldn't happen. No, not wouldn't, it's impossible now.

Misa put on her favorite lolita dress, that went down to her knees. It was black and white with yellow ribbons on the chest area, and black boots. In her hair, she placed black and white bows. Misa walked out of the hotel room, walking down the steps, for she didn't want anyone to hear her.

_**I want to dive into**_

_**a nuclear reactor**_

_**Surrounded by beautiful blue light**_

_**If I dive into**_

_**the nuclear reactor**_

_**then my mistakes will go away like a miracle**_

As she arrived at Tokyo's nuclear reactor, she saw that there were no guards. What was the use of guarding it, anyways? There was no use of it, right? Wrong.

"Should I dive?"

The words sounded foreign on Misa's usually bright and bubbly self. She hadn't ever said anything that depressing. Misa was starting to have second thoughts on jumping.

"Should I jump?"

But if she did, the mistakes would all go away. Like a miracle. She needed one badly.

_**On the other side of the balcony**_

_**The sound of someone climbing the stairs**_

_**The clouding sky falls into the room**_

_**through the window panes**_

As she climbed up the nuclear reactor, boots clanking against the cold metal. She counted the number of steps. 180 in total…what an agonizing climb. But that would be gone once she dove into the pretty bright lights.

_**In the scattering twilight**_

_**The sun is red, like teary eyes**_

_**Bit by bit, as if dissolving**_

_**Little by little this world is dying**_

She looked up at the horizon one last time…it was twilight, and the sun was red. Just like her teary eyes after she had received the news that Light had died. Bit by bit, it seemed as if everyone in her life was dying, moving on, while she still had to figure out how. Little by little her once-perfect world was dying.

_**I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck**_

_**'Neath curtains rustled by a breeze**_

_**The words overflow from your**_

_**dried up lips, like bubbles**_

Misa once dreamed of being underneath curtains rustled by a breeze, wrapping her hands around L's neck, Light's neck, Mello's neck, or Matt's neck, just listening to them talk. She just couldn't decide which one to listen to, which story.

_**I want to dive into**_

_**a nuclear reactor**_

_**So the memories melt away to white**_

_**If I dive into the nuclear reactor**_

_**Then I'll be able to sleep as I did long ago**_

_**That's how I feel**_

She looked back down at the prettily blinding lights, the nuclear reactor that was there for nothing. Not anymore. She wanted the memories to melt away, to wash away like white paint covering everything. Misa felt as if she dove into there, she'd be able to sleep peacefully…like the times long ago. Too long to remember what it felt like.

_**The second hand on the clock**_

_**And the officials on the TV**_

_**Are still there, but the laughter of someone I can't see**_

_**is echoing all through my head**_

The big digital clock tower chimed, the second hand seemingly ticking down to her disappearance. The officials on the Sakura TV broadcast were still there, just broadcasting that someone was standing on top of the nuclear reactor. Her.

There's laughter of somebody she couldn't see, echoing everywhere, teasing, taunting her, daring her to jump. He wasn't sure who's laughter it was, Matt's, Mello's, Light's, or L's. It was too long ago when they had all laughed without a care in the world.

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**My ears won't stop ringing**_

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**My ears won't stop ringing**_

Misa's ears wouldn't stop ringing, the sound of their mixed laughter left her wondering why she was left behind to survive by herself.

_**(Shout!)**_

_**Should I dive into**_

_**the nuclear reactor**_

_**I know I can disappear, so I can sleep**_

_**A morning without me**_

_**Will be much more wonderful than now**_

_**Where everything is in gear**_

"Should I dive?"

Misa looked into the nuclear reactor.

Final decision.

"I should."

She did say before that she couldn't live in a world without Light. So she jumped, into the blinding white lights of Tokyo's newest nuclear reactor. The cool breeze made Misa's red cheeks cool down and her perfect blonde hair trail out behind her and her dress flow as she plunged headfirst into her certain death. At least, now everything in the world would be fine. No more stupid Misa-Misa to mess up everything.

_**That sort of world, definitely**_

As she was nearing the end of the bright light, she closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Ryuuzaki…L, Light, Mihael, Mail…everybody…I finally caught up with you guys."

She finally remembered whose laugh it was. It was all of them, laughing together. Happy.

Then she laughed a genuine laugh. Her first in a long time, too long to remember. It was a good feeling.

"Goodbye, world. I'm going to visit some friends. And I'm not coming back."

Being able to sleep peacefully felt good after so long.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was surprisingly easy to write xD Please review and tell me how you think of it, and if you want me to write any more Death Note/Vocaloid songfics then just request it. :)**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me, **

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
